1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liner bag inserting equipment and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus for forming a plastic lining, in the form of a bag, and inserting it into an open top bulk container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,364,012; 2,678,764; 3,126,797; 3,266,390; 3,314,210; 3,393,842; 3,523,492; 3,653,111; 3,710,693; 3,735,557; 3,762,023; 3,897,674; 4,052,931; 4,083,293; 4,089,255; 4,142,453.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a method or apparatus wherein a liner is formed from continuous plastic sleeve material in the shape of inverted bag, with the open end of the liner being cuffed over the upper end of the container, and the remaining portion of the liner being positioned within the container against the inner surfaces of the container.